draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Aster (Jet) (Oldrealms)
Aster is the Draconis Alma of Metal, and one of the best craftsman in the world. Background "Rage against the light of day, for dreams are only dreams." Aster was born in Stellari, a country from the far eastern hemisphere. He was a son in the Stellari royal family, and was showered with gifts as a child. His father was the highest ambassador of Stellari, and he frequently took Aster with him on diplomatic trips. His parents, fearing for his innocence, would never let him be exposed to the horrors of the outside world, and thus never told him much despite them traveling so much.. With a long-lasting desire to know what it was like outside, Aster would try to run away. Little did he know of the terrors that the world can harbor. Aster grew up naive, and remains naive even as an adult. In his early childhood years, he showed a remarkable talent for crafting things. It was discovered when he stole a stack of enchanted paper and ran away from home. He survived in the wilderness by folding whatever he needed with the durable paper. When the Dragon God of Metal Excolo saw this boy, he made him the Draconis Alma of metal due to his potential. From that incident on, Aster was trained by the finest smiths, potion makers, enchanters and more. Some of his teachers include L and Sumyeon. During his father's diplomatic trips to Dunerai, Aster would frequently meet up and play with Zha'Akur, the prince of Dunerai. The two would come to make a close bond and a strong friendship throughout their childhood, and to this day remain best friends. At age 19, with a desire to explore and see the world, Aster convinced his family to let him go. He set out on a journey to see the world and its various, finely crafted treasures. His journey led him to Drealm, where he discovered the Hono Manor. Personality As a child, Aster was never allowed outside of his home. This led him to develop a naive mindset that the world is an ideal place of living, where bandits are extremely rare and monsters would never harm another human. His idea that people are unselfish and caring has fostered an unhealthy trust towards strangers. He's able to sleep in front of people he doesn't know, with his belongings laid out for people to steal. As Aster continues his journey around the world, the more he realizes that the world isn't what he thought. His initial beliefs conflict with what he sees, to the point where he's overly paranoid in certain situations. Nevertheless, he still harbors a naive personality that will only continue to darken as he realizes what kind of world he lives in. Aster has shown caring and kind personality traits. He is at times selfless and wants to help others in need, believing they deserve every bit of help they can get. This goes hand in hand with his naiveness, and it often leads him into unexpected situations. Although Aster can be caring and selfless, his selfishness and greed can get the better of him. Since he was showered as a child with gifts and everything he wanted, he isn't used to being rejected and not getting what he wants. He desires mainly to perfect his skills in crafting, and wishes to make the ultimate artifact that'll be known for eternity. Aster isn't able to pass up the opportunity on seeing new and unique items, mostly because he wants new ideas of what he can make. Due to this, he also wishes to possess unique items that can benefit to his skill. His spoiled nature from how he was raised as a child has led Aster to develop a very flirtatious side as well. Since he's not used to getting rejected, he also loves to flirt. Thankfully to his charm, he isn't rejected by women too often. When he sees a beautiful woman, Aster can't stop himself from flirting. Appearance Aster stands at a height of 5"11 (180 cm) with a fit, muscular body. His oriental face shows that he's clearly a foreigner in Drealm. His usual impression and demeanor suggest a very caring individual, but at times he carries a sly, victorious face when he knows he's gotten what he wants. His exotic face, purple eyes and defined jawline help him attract women. Aster has long hair bangs pulled to the right of his face with a ponytail at the back. On his ears he wears purple diamond earrings, and on his neck he wears a small silver chain. His usual attire consists of black clothing: a trench coat, a high collared shirt, tight slacks and shoes. Abilities As a child Aster was shown to be a very talented and bright individual. In whatever he learned, he would excel his teachers and professors. Craftsmanship Aster's main field of expertise and what he's famous for is his ability to produce godly quality items. In whatever he wants to make, he's able to find a way to efficiently and effectively make it. He's skilled at smithing, enchanting, potionmaking and more. Aster's able to make almost anything to an amazing quality. He can even cook godly meals, provided he has the ingredients. Alchemy & Nature Magic Since Aster requires various materials to make his creations, he's taken on the art of alchemy and nature magic. He uses alchemy to transmute materials into different materials, and nature magic to grow or summon herbs and trees for harvest. Weapons Because of his skill in craftsmanship, Aster's made a myriad of powerful, enchanted, unique weapons that he's able to wield effectively. Aster not only trained to make these weapons, but also trained to use them. His arsenal makes him adaptable to various situations, and overall, he's a very flexible fighter. Not only does he fight with weapons, but he fights with potions as well. He has numerous potions that he can throw in various different types of containers. These potions can have unique effects, such as ones that, when exposed to the air, condense and freeze the environment around it. Draconis Alma Abilities Aster is able to manipulate and summon almost all types of metal. Metals that are magic-nullifying are nothing to Aster, for he can control them as well. Although Aster mainly fights with his own athleticism and weapons, he's able to fall back and rely on his metal magic to protect himself. He can summon Draconis Metal, a nearly indestructible metal to both protect him and pierce his enemy's defense. This metal is also used in Aster's creations. Athleticism and Stellarian Abilities Aster is a Stellarian, meaning he's a subtype of human. He's naturally more athletic than an (Olympic) athlete. Being a Stellarian, he also has complete and total control of his cells, and is able to manipulate them at will. He can regenerate body parts within seconds, grow entirely new ones (such as wings or fins), and control the size of his body. Due to all these abilities requiring so much energy, Aster is needed to eat an absurd amount of food. He eats five times more than a normal person for each meal. Goals and Aspirations Aster wishes to learn all he can about craftsmanship to perfect his skill. For this, he journeys around the world searching for new techniques he somehow hasn't thought of himself, but more importantly, he searches for artifacts so that he can learn from them. Aster needs to perfect his skill so that he can create the ultimate artifact, one that will be remembered for eternity. Trivia *Aster's birthday is April 19 (the day I thought of him). *His theme: Category:Character Category:Draconis Alma Category:Fantasy